sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Morgana le Fay
"And now we end this." - Morgana le Fay Morgana le Fay is a powerful ancient sorceress and the primary antagonist of 2010 Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Morgana le Fay was portrayed by Alice Krige. History Morgana also once known as Morgan Pendragon, was a powerful witch and also the apprentice of Merlin. After discovering her witchcraft abilities, Morgana asked Merlin to teach her magic and train her in the sacred arts of sorcery. As Merlin helped Morgan gain control over her powers, for years Merlin looked after Morgan with love and care, until she eventually betrayed, and murdered him by practicing black magic. Because Morgan believed that witches and wizards were more important than humans, she plotted to enslave the human race by casting a dark and powerful spell that would bend them to her will with the aid of the souls of past conjurors who practiced dark magic. She began the demostraition of her supramancy by savagely attacking mortals, including those allied with Merlin. She succeeded in killing her mentor with the help of another traitor, a former Merlinean named Maxim Horvath. Later she tried to kill Merlin's two apprentices Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, Veronica sacrificed herself by absorbing Morgana's soul into her and her lover Balthazar locked them both in the Grimhold. Return of Morgana le Fay Centuries later when Horvath succeeded in breaking the final shell of the Grimhold with the energy of both foolish illusionist Drake Stone and malevolent witch Abigail WIlliams, Morgana, while possessing Veronica's body, was set free. She was able to perform the Rising ritual in order to raise the dead. Luckily Becky, Dave's girlfriend's distrubed the antenna of one of the positioned satellite dished and the signal that was to perfect the dark ritual, thus The Rising was incomplete. At the same time, it rendered both Morgana and Veronica unconscious. Balthazar then asborbed Morgana's dark soul into himslef to free Veronica. He then begged both her and Dave seal him and Morgana inside the Grimhold. Morgana then broke free and escaped his body and materialized into a ghostly form of herself. Morgana then attacked both Balthazar and Veronica in an act of revenge before David Stutler, when he finally discovered his true power, but that he is the Prime Merlinean, stopped her fiery blast. The two conjurors fought and David won with using the electric power of his Tesla Coils and his Prime Merlinean powers to exploit Morgana's weakness and destroyed her once and for all. Personality and Traits Morgana le Fay is a sorcereress that is beyond evil. She kills people without givin a single thought, and thinks only of herself. Trivia *Shortly after Morgan became evil, she changed her name from "Morgan Pendragon" to "Morgana le Fay". *Morgana along with her name is based on the same legendary sorceress with the same alias who existed the time of King Arthur. *Fire (especially in the art of of pyromancy) seems to be Morgana's specialty in sorcery other than The Rising. Category:Morganians Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Female Characters Category:Traitors Category:From the Grimhold Category:Female Sorcerers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased